Fear the Walking Dead (2015 series)
Fear the Walking Dead (TV series; 2015 - present) *Created by Robert Kirkman and Dave Erickson *Based on "The Walking Dead" comic book series created by Robert Kirkman and Tony Moore. *Spin-off/prequel to The Walking Dead (2010 - present). Summary What did the world look like as it was transforming into the horrifying apocalypse depicted in "The Walking Dead"? This spin-off set in Los Angeles, following new characters as they face the beginning of the end of the world, will answer that question. Male Deaths *Hugo Armstrong (Episode 3.6 Red Dirt) *Cal Bartlett (Episode 3.13 This Land is Your Land) *Noah Beggs (Episode 1.2 So Close, Yet So Far/Episode 1.3 The Dog [Zombified]) *John Eric Bentley (Episode 4.14 MM54) *Kelly Blatz (Episode 2.14 Wrath, Episode 2.15 North [Zombified]) *Charles Bodin (Episode 5.10 210 Words Per Minute) *Dominic Bogart (Episode 3.8 Children of Wrath) *Jesse Borrego (Episode 3.15 Things Bad Begun) *Kenneth Wayne Bradley (Episode 4.8 No One's Gone) *Israel Broussard (Episode 2.13 Date of Death) *Jorge Bustamante (Episode 2.8 Grotesque) *Paul Calderon (Episode 2.15 North) *Dayton Callie (Episode 3.8 Children of Wrath) *Ruben Carbajal (Episode 2.15 North) *Raul Casso (Episode 2.15 North) *Ricardo Chacon (Episode 3.4 100) *Josh Clark (Episode 3.13 This Land is Your Land) *Cliff Curtis (Episode 3.2 The New Frontier) *Justin Deely (Episode 3.6 Red Dirt) *Frank Dillane (Episode 4.3 Good Out Here) *Jack Donner (Episode 1.1 Pilot) *Dan Donohue (Episode 2.3 Ouroboros) *Brian Duffy (Episode 3.16 Sleigh Ride) *Alejandro Edda (Episode 2.15 North) *Phillip Fallon (3.9 Minotaur) *David Fernandez Jr. (Episode 2.8 Grotesque) *Noel Fisher (Episode 3.1 Eye of the Beholder) *Tait Fletcher (Episode 3.4 100) *Michael William Freeman (Episode 3.13 This Land is Your Land) *Matt Frewer (Episode 5.13 Leave What You Don't) *Evan Gamble (Episode 4.3 Good Out Here) *Jonathan Goldstein (Episode 2.3 Ouroboros) *Charles Harrelson (Episode 4.12 Weak) *Hal Havins (Episode 3.13 This Land is Your Land) *Stephen Henderson (Episode 4.13 Blackjack) *Lorenzo James Henrie (Episode 2.14 Wrath) *Alfredo Herrera (Episode 2.14 Wrath) *David Lee Hess (Episode 5.11 You're Still Here) *Worth Howe (Episode 3.5 Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame) *Clint James (Episode 4.1 What's Your Story?) *Matthew James (Episode 3.1 Eye of the Beholder) *Cuauhtli Jiménez (Episode 2.15 North) *Travis Johns (Episode 3.16 Sleigh Ride) *Mark Kelly (Episode 2.5 Captive) *Gary Kraus (Episode 2.3 Ouroboros) *J. LaRose (Episode 3.13 This Land Is Your Land) *Matt Lasky (Episode 3.12 Brother's Keeper) *Scott Lawrence (Episode 1.2 So Close, Yet So Far) *Toby Levins (Episode 1.6 The Good Man) *Jason Liebrecht (Episode 4.7 The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now) *Andres Londono (Episode 2.15 North) *Joe Massingill (Episode 5.15 Channel 5) *Ross McCall (Episode 3.1 Eye of the Beholder) *Jesse McCartney (Episode 2.5 Captive) *Rocky McMurray (Episode 3.5 Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame) *Jamie McShane (Episode 1.5 Cobalt) *Aquiles Medellín (Episode 2.9 Los Muertos) * Ramón Medína (Episode 2.7 Shiva) *Brendan Meyer (Episode 2.5 Captive) *Jason Manuel Olazabal (Episode 3.4 100) *Jake B. Miller (Episode 3.13 This Land is Your Land) *Daniel Moncada (Episode 3.3 TEOTWAWIK) *Timothy Docherty Naranjo (Episode 3.13 This Land is Your Land) *Gustavo Pastrana (Episode 2.10 Do Not Disturb) *Alex Perazza (Episode 2.6 Sicut Cervus) *Arturo del Puerto (Episode 2.6 Sicut Cervus) *Keith Powers (Episode 1.1 Pilot) * Thomas Rosales Jr. (Episode 2.6 Sicut Cervus *José Sefami (Episode 2.6 Sicut Cervus) *Dougray Scott (Episode 2.6 Sicut Cervus) *Daniel Sharman (Episode 3.15 Things Bad Begun) *Itza Sodi (Episode 3.4 100) *Sebastian Sozzi (Episode 4.8 No One's Gone) *Aaron Stanford (Episode 4.15 I Lose People...) *Nathan Sutton (Episode 3.7 The Unveiling) *Sam Underwood (Episode 3.12 Brother's Keeper) *Regen Wilson (Episode 2.3 Ouroboros) *Josh Wingate (Episode 2.4 Blood in the Streets) *Kenny Wormald (Episode 2.14 Wrath) *David Grant Wright (Episode 2.10 Do Not Disturb) *Edgar Wuotto (Episode 2.8 Grotesque) *Kevin Zegers (Episode 4.7 The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now) Female Deaths *Ila Marie Alvarez (Episode 3.13 This Land is Your Land) *Tammie Baird (Episode 4.7 The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now) *Sarah Benoit (Episode 3.13 This Land is Your Land) *Emma Caulfield (Episode 3.1 Eye of the Beholder [Mentioned]) * Catherine Dent (Episode 2.2 We All Fall Down) * Kim Dickens (Episode 4.8 No One's Gone) * Rachael Mary Dudley (Episode 4.14 MM54) * Marlene Forte (Episode 2.7 Shiva) * Stormy Ent (Episode 1.2 So Close, Yet So Far) * Schuyler Fisk (Episode 2.10 Do Not Disturb; Episode 2.11 Pablo & Jessica [As Zombie/Off-screen]) * Denitza Garcia (Episode 2.14 Wrath) * Linda Gehringer (Episode 3.13 This Land is Your Land) * Mikala Gibson (Episode 5.13 Leave What You Don't) * Rae Gray (Episode 3.6 Red Dirt) * Rhoda Griffis (Episode 4.8 No One's Gone) * Eileen Grubba (Episode 3.13 This Land is Your Land) * Lexi Johnson (Episode 1.1 Pilot) * Ericka Kreutz (Episode 3.6 Red Dirt) * Cici Lau (Episode 1.3 Dog) * Aria Lyric Leabu (Episode 2.2 We All Fall Down) * Mercedes Mason (Episode 3.14 El Matadero) * Sarah McCreanor (Episode 2.4 Blood in the Streets) * Tammy Nera (Episode 1.5 Cobalt) * Tonya Pinkins (Episode 4.16 I Lose Myself) * Lindsay Pulsipher (Episode 3.2 The New Frontier) * Elizabeth Rodriguez (Episode 1.6 The Good Man) * María Antonieta Zapien Romero (Episode 2.14 Wrath) * Patricia Reyes Spindola (Episode 1.5 Cobalt) * Brenda Strong (Episode 3.2 The New Frontier) * Lisandra Tena (Episode 3.16 Sleigh Ride) * Heather Wynters (Episode 3.5 Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame) Gallery Season two jessica.png|Schulyer Fisk Category:TV Series Category:2015 TV series debuts Category:AMC TV series Category:Horror Category:Prequels Category:Spin-offs Category:TV series based on comic books Category:Zombie apocalypse Category:End of the world Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Suicide Films